


First Kiss (Shinyzango's Nutcracker)

by demonfire57



Category: Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, The Nutcracker Prince (1990)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Tumblr Prompt, not my characters, shinyzango, the-vampire-inside-me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: Taking shelter in a cave that was left abandoned was probably one of the few good ideas Clara and Hans had come up with. Based on the Characters here: http://shinyzango.tumblr.com/tagged/the-nutcracker& the Ideas here: http://the-vampire-inside-me.tumblr.com/post/168732698914/and-finally-heres-the-complete-short-comic-ive & http://shinyzango.tumblr.com/post/165425894210/ideas





	First Kiss (Shinyzango's Nutcracker)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shingyzango.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shingyzango.tumblr.com).



> First off, I wanted to say this was original posted on my DeviantArt Account (angeamor.deviantart.com), but was recently deactivated due to inactivity.  
> Also, the characters do not belong to me, they belong to the lovely shinyzango at tumblr who is a wonderful artist (she does Bendy and the Ink Machine art too, which is amazing!)  
> So, enjoy!

Taking shelter in a cave that was left abandoned was probably one of the few good ideas Clara and Hans had come up with after their arrival in the land of the dolls three days ago. When some of the mouse king’s spies had spotted the two traveling, they took it upon themselves to go after them… _to capture them._

Hans, typically the one to pull the sword from his belt, had decided that he _really didn’t want_ to take on ten mice at once and pulled Clara into a small opening on the mountain side. The canyon was very small, barely big enough for Hans to squeeze through. They waited and listened as the thumping noises of the mice’s feet disappeared before continuing further into the cave.

The deeper they went, the wider the opening became, and the nutcracker and the girl soon found themselves in a chamber, large enough for a village. Speleothems and stalagmites grew in odd places in the chamber. Hans leaned against on the columns, releasing a sigh of relief.

“That was close… too bad that the entrance is far too small for us to escape through.”

“What are we going to do now?” Clara asked, very fearful of what was to become of them.

Hans took a moment to look at their surroundings. From where they stood, the chamber did seem to travel further into the mountain side… perhaps there was another way out?

“We’ll stay here for the night,” Hans explained, “then, in the morning, we’ll see where this cavern leads to.”

***

By the time night had fallen, a small fire had been built and Clara had laid down for the evening. Hans had agreed to take the first watch, to allow the excite of the day’s events rest.

It wasn’t until later that Clara woke from a startling dream. It took her a moment to remember what happened earlier; the mice, the hidden cave, falling asleep near Hans…

She looked up and noticed something different.

For a moment, she no longer saw the nutcracker doll that Godfather Drosselmeyer had given her, but a young man. He was about the same height as Hans and had the same black hair and golden eyes as him as well. In fact, the only difference between this man and Hans was the looseness of the sleeves on the coat he wore.

The man turned to look at Clara and, instantly, he was reverted to the nutcracker she knew so well.

“Clara? Are you okay?” Hans asked, his voice filled with concern.

“Yeah…” Clara smiled, “I’m okay.”

As he turned back to the fire, Clara couldn’t help but wonder to herself, _‘Was that…?’_

She shook her head, _‘Nah, it must’ve been some part of my dream or tiredness making me see things… but it looked so real…’_

***

The following morning, after some bread and cheese left over from the Chinese green tea leaves, Hans and Clara continued their way through the caverns of the cave.

Slits of sunlight reflected off the walls, making them sparkle like glitter or snow. Little noises could be heard from around them. When one sounded particularly close, Clara grabbed Hans’ arm, ducking her head as a flittering of wings passed above them.

“It’s okay, Clara,” Hans smiled, “the bats won’t harm us.”

Clara turned bright red at the thought of thinking that a bat would attack them. After all, bats were pretty peaceful creatures.

It wasn’t until about mid-afternoon when they spotted a light in the distance. Hans and Clara continued and found a large entrance with the late afternoon sun shining through the tops of the trees. At last, the true opening of the cave and they were free at last.

Clara couldn’t help but smile and wrapped Hans up in a hug before kissing him.

Hans stood dumbfounded as Clara pulled away and watched as her cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

“Ah! H-Hans…” Clara stuttered in surprise, “Oh m-my god! I’m sorry! I have n-no idea what’s gotten into me!” Here, she covered her face with her hands, “I j-just… oh please forgive me, Hans!”

“It’s a-alright, Clara…” Hans stuttered slightly, still in shock.

“Oh my… I was so agitated a-and maybe a little excited by this adventure…”

“N-no worries… I-well…”

“We were so close and… Oh, I’m so so sorry! I don’t want to ruin everything between us!”

Clara felt Han’s wrap his strong wooden arms around her, pulling her into his chest. He rested his cheek in her hair as he whispered softly, “Clara, really… there’s nothing to apologize for…”

She looked up, tears staining her already pink cheeks. Hans gently placed a large hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear. Their heated breath grew between them and Hans leaned forward and kissed Clara.

Clara was shocked by the forwardness of her friend and companion… and yet, she felt so comfortable held in his arms.

As she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Clara felt something wet tickle her cheek. She pulled away to see tears filling Hans’ eyes and falling down his wooden cheeks.

She rested her hands on his shoulders, “Hans? What’s wrong?”

Hans dropped to his knees before Clara, head falling in his overly-large hands as he began to wail loudly.

“Hans!” Clara dropped before him, fearful that he was in pain.

“It feels…” he murmured between sobs, “I can feel it, but it’s – It’s so dull! I’m so sorry Clara… You’re a wonderful girl, and I want to return your feelings b-but…”

He dropped his hands from his face and stared at them, “Look at me! I’m just an ugly chunk of wood! Not to mention that we don’t know if we’ll manage to defeat the mouse king… and break your spell and mine.”

As he attempted to hide behind his hands again, Clara reached out and took his cheeks in between her hands. She smiled up at him before launching into his chest, hugging her nutcracker close to her.

“Hans… please calm down. I’m sure we’ll defeat him. We’ll make it! You may be a nutcracker now, but you’re the only one I want to be with…”

He smiled down at this amazing girl, this one who never seemed to give up on him. If she could be strong for him, then he’d do anything for her.

As the tears subsided, Hans couldn’t help but want to try again.

“Clara?”

She looked into his eyes, “Y-yes?”

“Can I… try again?”

It was only when she nodded her consent that he pulled her close and kissed her again, trying to pour everything he felt into that one little gesture.

And it was here that the first blossoms of love bloomed between the two of them.


End file.
